1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a microphone-earphone combination for use with a mobile phone and, more particularly, to a microphone for use in such a combination.
2. Related Prior Art
Mobile phones are popular tools for communication between people in modern societies. Each mobile phone includes a built-in microphone and a built-in earphone. While using a mobile phone, a user holds the mobile phone with one hand, keeping the built-in microphone close to the mouth and the built-in earphone to one ear. However, it is a dangerous practice to hold and use the mobile phone while driving or riding. In fact, in many countries, it is outlawed to hold and use the movable phone while driving or riding.
To solve this problem, microphone-earphone combinations have been devised and used with mobile phones so that people can use their mobile phones without having to hold the same while driving or riding. Such a microphone-earphone combination includes a wire, a plug at an end of the wire, a microphone at a proper point of the wire and an earphone at the other end of the wire. A button is mounted on the microphone. To use the microphone-earphone combination with a mobile phone, a user inserts the plug into a socket made in the mobile phone, and attaches the earphone to an ear, thus locating the microphone close to the mouth. When the mobile phone rings, the user pushes the button to answer the call. Later, the user pushes the button again to hang up.
As mentioned above, the microphone-earphone combination is intended for use while the user is driving or riding. While driving or riding, unless moving his or her sight from the front of the vehicle, the user cannot see the microphone, not to speak of the button. It is however dangerous to move his or her sight from the front of the vehicle to the microphone and, more particularly, the button. To avoid such danger, the user has to feel and search for the button. It often takes a long time for the user to reach the microphone and it takes even longer to reach and push the button. It sometimes takes so long that the call is hung up before it is answered.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.